Without a Fight
by CFCfan1
Summary: This is a story I thought of while on a plane from DC to Alabama. It is kinda AU...it is just no Amanda Tanner, and a different reason for Olivia going back to the White House for the fist time since she left...tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**So thought of this on the train ride back from work, and decided to jot it down. I hope you like it. There is a little spin to the story as you will be able to tell, but just to let you know, there is no one named Amanda Tanner, and it is a whole new idea. **

It had been exactly six months, eight days, and three hours since she left. She remembered the day clearly. She remembered walking into his office, the oval office, and looking around with a frown. She looked at the envelope in her hands and knew she needed to do this. She walked to his desk and placed the envelope neatly on it before turning and giving the room one last look. He was in the Situation room in a meeting which made it a perfect time for her to do this. If she tried to hand him the letter directly she would chicken out and not do it. She walked out of the room and looked at her empty office as she walked passed it before walking out of the White House and out of his life. She cried the entire way back to her apartment. She locked herself in there and just cried herself to sleep. The next morning she woke up still very upset but she went to meet with Stephen, Abby, and Harrison to look at the building where they would start the company they had been talking about. They found the perfect place and she never really looked back.

So now six months, eight days, and three hours later she was sitting in her office. She had just hired a new girl who had potential and some pretty prominent baggage that she decided to keep from everyone else. They had just finished the Sully St. James case and they were all getting ready to leave when they heard Huck.

"We've got in coming!" He yelled and Olivia took a deep breath wishing she could go home and sleep. The last few weeks had been exhausting. She had seen him on TV walking from Marine One into the White House with Cyrus, and she had noticed that he looked tired and upset. She turned the TV off right after that, because if she kept watching news about him she would continue to think about him, and she had done well for this long, and she didn't want to change that. She got up as she heard Abby and Harrison greet the person who apparently needed her help.

"I am looking for Olivia Pope," The person said and Olivia thought the voice sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. She walked out of her office and stopped dead in her tracks.

"She will be out in a minute, how can we help you?" Harrison said being friendly.

"I've got this Harrison…" She said motioning for the woman she knew all to well to come into her office. The woman did and smiled as she passed her. She was an older woman, probably late sixties early seventies, guessed Harrison and he and Abby looked on confused.

"Hello Olivia," The woman said smiling. Olivia sat in her chair speechless.

"Sarah…what are you doing here?" She finally said. The woman just smiled at her.

**OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF**

"Where is Olivia?" Stephen said coming out of his office.

"She is in her office…with some woman. She looked surprised to see her…we don't know who she is," Abby said as she and Harrison faced Olivia's door. Stephen got a confused look on his face before turning towards her office.

"Oh my god…" Stephen said as soon as he looked at the woman sitting with Olivia.

"What? Do you know who she is?" Abby said suspicious.

"You should too..." He said quietly. "That is Sarah…Sarah Grant, she is the President's mother," Stephen whispered.

Harrison and Abby both looked shock as they watched Olivia talk to the mother of President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III.

**OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF**

"Am I not allowed to just come say hi?" Sarah said with a smile.

"Of course…but it has been months." Olivia said honestly.

"I need a favor," She said with a smile.

"Anything," Olivia said seriously.

"I need someone to accompany me to the State Dinner next week," She said with a smile. Olivia's face automatically fell.

"Sarah…" She whispered trying not to get emotional. "I…I can't," She said seriously.

"Please dear. I need to with someone, and since Fitzgerald died last year, I would have to go alone, and I wanted someone to come with me," She said with a smile.

"I can't…I haven't…It has been six months, I can't go back." Olivia said a little louder and more confident that previously.

"Of course you can…you need to," Sarah said giving her a look. Olivia wanted to smile at that look, because Fitz gave her the same kind of look. She could really see him in her.

"You know why I can't go back. I left everything behind." She said seriously.

"One year ago I met you…do you remember that day?" Sarah asked. Olivia smiled slightly.

"How could I forget," She said with a small laugh.

"You, Fitz, Cyrus, Mellie, and the kids all were at the election night party. I went to get something from the kitchen at the Ranch and I found you two talking seriously. I remember seeing that look in his eye. One that I had never seen in him and right then I knew. You two looked like two kids getting caught with your hands in the cookie jar. Then Fitz took a deep breath. He told me everything and you looked mortified. You probably thought I would yell and go off about how it could ruin him." She smiled slightly as did Olivia. "I probably would have too, if it weren't for the last thing he said during his little speech. Do you remember what he said?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

"You always told me to follow my heart, and for the first time in my life I have." Olivia whispered.

"I knew right then that you two were made for each other. Fitzgerald always expected so much of him, that when he proposed to Mellie I knew he didn't love her. His father wanted him to be everything he never could. That was just how his father was. I didn't really condone it, but I was raised in a time in which you don't question things like that. I knew that no matter what he would always love you, and I am fairly certain you have and will always love my son. That is why I need you to come with me next week. He isn't sleeping, he is depressed, and he is heart broken," Sarah said seriously.

"I…had to leave. I did what was best," Olivia, argued ineffectively.

"I think he sees it differently. I am glad he is President because it is what he worked for his entire life, but I realized a long time ago that being happy is far more important that some job. He needs you Olivia. That day, the day he found the letter on his desk he called me and cried. He hasn't cried in years, and I knew right then that without you in his life, he would be miserable, and he is," She said honestly. "Fitzgerald is probably rolling over in his grave, but that doesn't matter, because I just want my son to be happy, and you are exactly what brings him that happiness. So please…come to the State Dinner, if not for Fitz, for me. I need a date," She said with a smile. Olivia knew she could not win this battle. She learned a long time ago that Sarah Grant was very passionate which led her to be stubborn when she needed to be. No matter how much she argued she would lose.

"Ok…" She finally whispered.

"Great dear! I will send a driver by your apartment next Tuesday…you probably want to find a dress soon dear, it is already Friday," Sarah said getting up. Olivia stood also and walked her to the door. She said goodbye before watching her walk to the elevators and get on. This is not how she expected her first time seeing him to go, and she knew he wasn't going to know she was coming until she walked in with his mother. When the elevator doors closed she turned back to Stephen, Abby, and Harrison who stood there. Abby and Harrison still looked shocked but Stephen looked worried.

"What the hell was she doing here?" Stephen asked a little harshly.

"Stephen…" She warned.

"Liv…" He said giving her a look.

"I'm going to the State Dinner," She said quickly while walking to her office.

"No! You left! You cannot go back!" Stephen said seriously.

"I already said yes Stephen." She said turning to him when she reached her door. "I am doing this for Sarah…I'm sorry," She said going into her office and closing her door. This was not something she could just show up to. She had to plan and prepare herself, because she knew all to well that the second she stepped into that building, the second she locked eyes with him, all the walls she built up after she left would crumble, and she had to be able to protect herself.

**Ok there is chapter one! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter two…please keep reviewing! Also sorry this took so long. **

The elevator ride up to the residence was the most nerve racking thirty seconds of her life. Sarah stood next to her with a smile on her face. When the doors opened she took a deep breath. She took one step out of the door and stopped in her tracks. She couldn't do this, what had she been thinking?

"You can do this dear," Sarah whispered standing next to her. She patted Olivia on the back and kept her hand there as she pushed Olivia with her towards the living area.

"Mr. President, your mother and her guest have arrived," Hal said as he listened through his earpiece from the agent at the elevator.

"Good, let her know I will be right out," he said while making sure his bowtie was tightened.

Mellie walked past him without a word to go greet his mother. When Fitz finally walked out of the room he smiled at his mother who stood next to the door. He could hear Mellie's voice from another room talking to the kids.

"Hey mom," He said walking over to her.

"Hello dear. Sorry I am a few minutes late," She said with a broad smile.

"No problems, you are still earlier than everyone else. Oh, I heard you were bringing a guest?" He said with a laugh.

"Yes, sorry I didn't warn you personally," She said as he hugged her. "Oh, and there she is," Sarah said pulling away. Fitz put on his politician smile before turning to see who his mother was talking about. As soon as his eyes landed on her the smile disappeared.

"I'm going to give you two some time dear, I want to go see my grandchildren," Sarah said while feeling very proud of herself.

"Liv?" He whispered when his mother left the room. Tears quickly welled up in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

"Hi…" She said trying to sound strong, but she knew she was probably failing.

"What…how?" He didn't know what to say.

"Fitz!" Mellie's voice said from the hallway. His head snapped away from Olivia and went to where he knew Mellie would soon come from. "Jerry needs help with his…" She stopped suddenly when she saw who was standing in the main room of the residence with Fitz. "Olivia?" She said very surprised.

"Hello Mellie," Olivia said looking away from Fitz and giving her a small smile.

"You haven't called!" Mellie said putting a smile on and walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"Yea, well you're a little busy," Olivia said with a little laugh.

"Mom!" Karen's voice yelled walking out. "LIV!" Karen said as soon as she saw her and she ran over to give her a hug.

"Hey Karen," Olivia said with a smile.

"Olivia is here?" They all heard Jerry say as he quickly rushed out. "Liv!" He said also rushing over to give her a hug.

"Hi Jerry," She said hugging him back briefly.

"What are you doing here?" Jerry and Karen both asked.

"Your grandmother brought me as her guest to the state dinner," She said with a smile. She looked at Fitz for the first time in a few minutes and saw that he was still standing there frozen.

"Um…" He said finally finding his voice. "Liv, can I talk to you for a moment…in private," He said quickly. She took a deep breath and nodded following him into one of the offices in the resident, and he closed the door behind them.

"I didn't plan this. She came by the office without warning and asked. I tried to say no, but…" She said with a small smile.

"Why?" He asked his voice barely a whisper.

"Why did I try to say no?" She asked a little confused.

"Why did you leave," He choked out.

"Fitz…" She said closing her eyes briefly.

"Why did you leave me?" He said his voice a little stronger.

"You're married, you said you wanted to dedicate yourself to your marriage, because you are the leader of the free world and I wanted you to be a better man. I wanted you to be the man I campaigned for, helped get elected, the man I voted for." She said starting to cry. He took a step towards her and she took a step back. "No, Fitz…no!" She tried to sound stern.

"Livi…" He whispered taking another step towards her. She took half a step back before she hit the wall. He stepped right up towards her, with one of his hands going to her waist and one to her face.

"Fitz…please," She begged. She couldn't do this. Being this close to him was what she had been afraid of. The last six months were torture for her and she had finally started to accept the fact that she couldn't be with the one man she could ever truly love, but now, with his hands on her and that look in his eye, everything was about to fall apart and she couldn't let that happen. "Fitz!" She said more forceful. He leaned back slightly and looked at her.

"I did not come to let this happen. I'm sorry," She said turning and trying to open the door but he beat her to it, by putting his hand on the door so she couldn't open it.

"No," He said harshly and she turned to him quickly. She had heard him speak like that to other people, but never to her, so it caught her off guard. "You left! Without a warning or anything you left me!" He said just as harshly. "I walked into my office that day and saw your letter. You left with a fucking letter! Did what we had mean nothing to you? Did you think I was in it for the sex?" He asked bitterly. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes but that didn't stop him. "Because it wasn't. I fell in love with you before we even had sex. Sure it was great, but that wasn't why I was in this. For the first time in my life I was following my heart, and not doing what was expected of me. For once in my life I had a reason to fight, I had a reason suffer through my horrible marriage, and that was because I had you. Those nights that we would talk on the phone for hours…they were some of the best nights of my life because when I was talking to you I could actually relax. So you can understand why I was hurt and shocked when you left with a god damned note!" He finished and she was doing everything in her power to not let the tears fall.

"What do you want from me?" She said after a second. "Do you want me to say that I am sorry, that every day I wake up and turn over in bed and wish that you were next to me? Fine! I am sorry I think about you every second of every day, but you know what, I know what I did was right. The longer we were together, the longer this kept going, the greater chance we were going to get caught. When that happened your presidency would be over, so I did what I did to protect you!" She said angrily.

"I would give this all up in a second to be with you!" He said seriously.

"I know! That is the problem. I won't let you give up what you worked your entire life for. Whether you did it for yourself, or just because it was what your father wanted, doesn't change the fact that it is everything you have worked for and I won't…I can't let you give that up!" She said honestly.

"It means nothing…_nothing_ if you aren't there to share it with," He said quieting down.

"Think about your kids, about your life, and this country. What would happen if you just gave it up? You are meant to be President, you are meant to be great, so go be the man I voted for," She said pushing him back slightly, just enough to open the door and get out before he could stop her.

Needless to say this is not what he had expected when he was told his mother had arrived. He had yearned for Olivia since the day he found the letter. The day he sat in their spot and cried for what felt like forever. When Cyrus had asked what was wrong, he just got up and walked past him without a word. He hadn't slept since she left, he couldn't. Not without knowing that she was with him either in person or in thought. He took a deep breath to walk back out the door and join the rest of the group. He looked at his watch and noted that more people would be in the residence. He put his hand on the door and took one more deep breath before walking out and putting on his presidential smile. He would find a way to get her back, even if that meant letting the whole world know that she was the love of his life, he would fight for her, and he wouldn't let her leave again, not without a fight.

**So there is chapter two! Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the next chapter. Sorry it took me a while. Work has been busy and I am getting over being sick so…yea! Enjoy!**

As the guest filed out of the White House after saying goodnight to the President and First Lady, Fitz kept his politician smile on. He shook everyone's hands and thanked them for coming. The Prime Minister of Great Britain was the last one to leave and he and Fitz spoke for a second before they got in their limo and left. The Marine's stationed at the door closed them and allowed Fitz, Mellie, Sarah, and Olivia to drop their fake smiles and just be themselves. They made their way back up to the residence silently. Sarah excused herself once they got up there to change in the guest bedroom. When she was out of ear shot Mellie turned sharply to Olivia and Fitz who were standing further apart than she had ever seen them.

"Whether it was planned or not, you two need to get your act together," Mellie said harshly.

"What on earth are you talking about Mel?" Fitz said rolling his eyes.

"Oh please, don't think I didn't see you staring at Liv all night. And you don't get off easy Liv, I saw you throw glances back. If you two think I didn't know about this, you are sorely mistaken. I knew it from back on the campaign. Luckily you were better at hiding it. I did not sacrifice all that I did to watch you two bust this Presidency." She said and almost laughed at the expression of shock on both of their faces.

"Mel…" Fitz tried but she stopped him.

"I don't give a damn about what you two do, as long as you are discrete, but tonight neither of you were." She spat and Olivia spoke up.

"Mellie I..." Before she could finish Mellie decided to cut her off too.

"You left the team Liv, you broke his heart. I am more mad at you right now to be honest. If you hadn't left things would be normal, and he wouldn't being moping around everyday. Do you think I didn't see the letter? As soon as he got it and was talking to his mother I saw it. Now you two need to either make up or end things all together. I don't care what you do, just stop being so blatant." She said with her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?" Sarah said from behind Mellie. Mellie froze briefly before turning to Sarah. She didn't know that Sarah knew so she was trying to do damage control.

"We were just talking about…" This time Sarah cut Mellie off.

"You do not get to talk to my son like that. You think you knew the entire time, you think you know everything about him. His father forced him into this marriage with you. I knew he was unhappy, but I wasn't going to go against Fitzgerald, I was raised to respect my husband and his decisions, but the moment I met Olivia on the other hand, I knew that Fitz was in love with her. And yes _darling_ I knew about Fitz and Olivia, unlike with you, they told me. Partially on accident, but they told me nonetheless. I know you are as happy in this marriage as Fitz is, but at least he tried to fight for the person he loves, and if you ever disrespect either of them again, I promise you will regret it. My son means the world to me and Olivia means the world to him which means she means the world to me also. Oh…one last thing, I never wanted you to marry my son, he was always too good and sincere for you, I always thought you were a little too bitchy for me," Sarah said with a smile before turning and heading back to the guest bedroom.

Mellie was dumbfounded. She stood frozen in her spot until a few moments later when she finally turned around. Fitz and Liv were standing there frozen also, but Mellie could tell they both were fighting back smiles. She took a deep breath and stormed off to the master bedroom to undoubtedly sulk for the rest of the evening.

"That was…" Liv started.

"Interesting," Fitz finished for her. He turned towards her slowly and the smile that formed on his face as Mellie stormed off went away when he looked at her. "Livi…I" He tried to say something but he didn't know what to say.

"Fitz…we can't. Whether your mother agrees with this or not…you are still the president, and I am still not your wife." She said honestly.

"I didn't even get to talk to you about it, I didn't get any warning, you just up and left." He said quietly.

"If I had warned you…even made a hint at it, you would have stopped me. I know it was selfish and unfair, but it was what is best, for both of us. You need to see that Fitz. It is like you said on the campaign bus two years ago…why didn't you meet me sooner? The fact is that you didn't. You met Mellie, and you married her, and you started a family with her. No matter how much we love each other that is the truth, that is reality. We have to accept reality." She whispered.

"That is not reality. Reality is that I love you and you love me. The reality is that we are meant to be together. I can give this up in a second. This is what my father wanted, what he pushed me to do, what Mellie pushed me to do. Don't get me wrong I am happy I am here, but since you left, without you here, I don't like it. I can't sleep, I can't breathe without you. I want to be able to look at you everyday. When I feel down and like I am doing everything wrong, one look at you I know that I might be ok, I might be miserable at the moment but one look from you and I know it will change. I get why you left, but why don't I get a say, why can't we talk about this. You are my everything Liv. I know you won't let me resign, and you know what that is fine, I really do love my job, but I'm not going to run for reelection. I can't put Jerry and Karen through that again, I can't pretend to be in love with Mellie anymore. I want to be the man I know I can be; I want to be the best father to my kids, and I want to be able to show the world how much I love you. Why won't you let me?" He said with tears in his eyes. Her tears were flowing freely.

"You have no idea how much I want that, but for now we can't. Right now not only do you have a family that is counting on you to keep them grounded, you have a country that needs you to lead them through the good and the bad, and if someone were to find out about us, it would be the bad, and it would be something I don't think your administration or any other one can come back from." She whispered through the tears.

"No one will find out. Let's be realistic Liv, the media is crazy and they find out a lot of stuff that people try and hide, but if we were going to get caught it would have happened about two weeks after we first got together, because Cyrus is so much smarter than anyone in the media. He hasn't figured it out yet; they won't in the next three years. I know you love your job and you want to stay there and I totally get that, I am actually really happy about it because you seem so happy, but why can't you be here also. You can have flexible hours and leave whenever you need; I just want to share in all of this with you. I want you to be a part of my life. I want us to get ready for our life after my presidency." He said honestly while standing impossibly close to her.

"We don't know if we will have a life after your presidency. We never know what is going to happen in three or seven years. That is a long time for things to happen. I know I broke your heart when I left, and I am sorry, but it broke mine two, and even if we could start again, I can't take the chance of having to or being forced to leave you. I love you Fitz, far more than I ever thought I could, or more than I really ever wanted to, but I can't change how I feel. I love you enough to let you go, and if you love me even half as much as you say you do, you have to let me go too," She whispered the last part as tears kept falling from her eyes. He slowly reached his hand up to wipe them away and she closed her eyes at his touch.

"I can't…even if I wanted to, and in some ways I do want to let you go. I want you to be happy, I want you to be able to love someone and show it in public. I want you to be able to kiss them, hug them, and hold their hands without looking over your shoulder. I want all of that for you, but I physically can't let you go. You are such a part of me, that everyday we are apart I get more and more desperate. I need you in my life, so much so that I can't let you go." He whispered honestly.

"Me too" She whispered back and without opening her eyes, she could feel him getting closer. She wanted to push him away, she wanted to walk away from this before it was too late, but if she was honest with herself she was already too late. The second she walked into the White House had been too late. She couldn't be around him without remembering everything they used to have. So when she felt his lips on hers, she had no will power left to break it off. The kiss was soft at first, to let them both savor the feeling, but it quickly got more heated and they were trying to pull each other as close as possible. He pushed her up against the closest wall which was the door to his private office in the residence. Without separating from her he opened the door and pulled them in before closing it again and pushing her up against the inside of the door. She felt her knees get a little weak. But smiled against his mouth as he put his hands on the back of her legs and lifting her up with both his arms and the door supporting her. Her legs wrapped around his waist. After a few more moments he pulled away so that they could both catch their breaths. They opened their eyes at the exact same time. Their foreheads were still touching and they were silent other than the sounds of their breaths calming down.

"I didn't come here to do this," She whispered and he smiled brightly.

"I know," he said running his hands up and down her legs.

"I should go," She said trying to sound confidant.

"I know," He repeated. They just remained silent for a little while longer before he slowly put her down. "Are you going to ever come back?" He whispered and she could tell by how he looked and sounded that he was afraid of her answer.

"I don't know. We can't take the chance of someone getting suspicious." She answered honestly.

"I need you in my life Liv. I will respect whatever boundaries you put up, but know that you will always own my heart, whatever else happens between us I just want you to know that. I have never and will never love anyone like I love you. I will take every precaution to make sure no one finds out, but I want to be with you. Just promise that you will think about it." He said still not stepping away from her.

"I'll think about it," She whispered up to him. He gave her one of his smiles, the smile she saw in her dreams, and the one that had been vacant from his face since she left. She knew whatever she decided would have consequences, but she need time to think about it. He took a step back after a second and she turned to leave the room. When her hand got on the doorknob, he grabbed her free wrist and pulled her to him and kissed her with everything he had in him. He poured so much emotion into the kiss and she gave as much as she got. He pulled away and smiled slightly at her confused face.

"Just in case I don't see you for a while," He said opening the door for her. She smiled brightly, and turned to leave. Sarah was staying the night so she was going to get a cab. She had a lot to think about and the cab right would give her the chance to start thinking. She watched the lights of the White House fade as the cab made it's way to her apartment, and she couldn't stop thinking about the last kiss they had. She was in love with that man, and nothing would ever change that.

**So here is the next chapter, sorry it took me so long to get this one posted. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
